House (series 9)
House (series 9) 'was the ninth series of 'House. Housemates 'Entered on Day 1' 16 people entered the house, but none of them were housemates. They had to earn there housemate status. 'Amy Rowland' *''21 years old'' *''Dance teacher'' *''Galway'' 'Ashleigh Turner' *''26 years old'' *''Air hostess'' *''Limerick'' 'Christian O'Brien' *''42 years old'' *''Photography'' *''Dublin'' 'Darrell Jenkins' *''29 years old'' *''Accountant'' *''Dublin'' 'Derek Griffin' *''54 years old'' *''Writer'' *''Cork'' 'Faye Mitchell' *''33 years old'' *''Secretary'' *''Portlaoise'' 'Jon Cook' *''41 years old'' *''Chef'' *''Dublin'' 'Kelsey Wallace' *''34 years old'' *''Disc jockey'' *''Mayo'' 'Lea Parker' *''40 years old'' *''Nurse'' *''Limerick'' 'Misha Marshall' *''31 years old'' *''Karaoke singer'' *''Limerick'' 'Rebekah Bennett' *''26 years old'' *''University student'' *''Dublin'' 'Ricardo Batti' *''24 years old'' *''Italian chef'' *''Waterford'' 'Ronnie Freeman' *''28 years old'' *''Male model'' *''Ennis'' 'Sabrina Powell' *''25 years old'' *''Local DJ'' *''Wexford'' 'Sid Howard' *''47 years old'' *''Doctor'' *''Waterford'' 'Victor Collins' *''45 years old'' *''Rapper'' *''Limerick'' 'Entered after Day 1' 5 new arrivals entered the house next door on Week 6. 'Brian Chapman' *''32 years old'' *''Children's entertainer'' *''Waterford'' 'Charley Henderson' *''24 years old'' *''Waitress'' *''Cork'' 'Justin Sharp' *''35 years old'' *''Zoologist'' *''Galway'' 'Lucy James' *''21 years old'' *''University student'' *''Dublin'' 'Saskia Sunderlon' *''28 years old'' *''Estate agent'' *''Limerick'' Voting history 'Notes' *For the first four days, housemates had to earn their housemate status. On Day 4, they were each told one at a time if they had passed or not passed their individual mission. Amy, Ashleigh, Lea, Rebekah, Ricardo and Sabrina all failed their missions and therefore all faced the public vote. *On Week 2, Andrew was a new housemate and could not nominate or be nominated. *On Week 4, new housemate Louise was the only housemate permitted to nominate. However, she did not know this. *On Week 5, the public were voting for the housemate they wanted to move to the house next door. The person with the most votes, Ashleigh, moved in with five new housemates and half way through Week 6 was told to evict one of them. *On Week 8, Jon was automatically put up for eviction for breaking rules. Week 8 was a double eviction. *On Week 9, housemates played as pairs for a week. On nominations day, pairs went to the diary room one at a time and were told to nominate one other pair for eviction. Jon and Justin recieved the most votes and faced each other in the forthcoming eviction. *On Week 10, Ashleigh, Faye, Lea, Mark and Saskia all discussed nominations and therefore all housemates faced the public vote to save. *On Week 11, Jon and Sid both broke rules and therefore both faced eviction. *In the beginning of the final week in the house, housemates were called to the diary room to nominate in a shock round of nominations. The eviction took place two days later. Three days after the eviction on Day 91, a final eviction took place where Christian was evicted in recieving the lowest amount of votes to win.